Pura apariencia
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: Enredos y más enredos... Historia Larga - Original (Estado: Capítulo NUEVO)
1. Serena

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de _**Sailor Moon**_, son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: _**Naoko Takeuchi**_.

**_C_**

**P**ura **A**pariencia

Por

Corazón de Diamante

_**C**_

¨Hoy es el gran día.¨

_Fue lo primero que pensé cuando desperté esta mañana. Todo estaba más que listo para mi primer viaje fuera de Japón. Es inconcebible el inesperado giro que dio mi vida…_

–No me dejaste dormir en toda la noche… y encima de…

–¡No puede ser! ¿Encima de quién…? ¿Tú y yo dormimos juntos? ¿Cómo puede ser?

–Diamante, cálmate, no es la primera vez… Típico, te emborrachas y ya no recuerdas ni cómo llegaste a mí cama. Por si fuera poco voy a llegar tarde al primer día de clases… pero esto no se queda así, vas a tener que recompensármelo…

_Me escondí debajo de las sabanas, y estaba a punto de darme un ataque de pánico. Pero me arme de valor y con voz temblorosa le pregunte:_

–¿Quién eres?

–¿Cómo que quién soy? Soy Darién… con quien has vivido más de dos a… sabes qué… me largo antes de se me haga más tarde…

_Aún no me atrevía a salir de mi escondite, y al escuchar el portazo, temblé de pies a cabeza… esto no es más que una pesadilla. Si me vuelvo a dormir todo volverá a la normalidad… _

_No sé cuánto tiempo paso, y cuando ya estaba a punto de caer en un profundo sueño, la melodía del timbre de la puerta se escuchó una y otra vez. Me cubrí la cabeza con el edredón y no me quedo de otra que levantarme, camine por el desconocido departamento. Algo me decía que no abriera la puerta, pero, no podía pasarme algo peor de lo que… Acaso esta pesadilla no tendría fin… y frente a mí se encontraba ni más ni menos que: yo misma… y por si fuera poco, en unas fachas…_

–¡Esto no puede ser cierto…!_ –dijo o dije, ya ni se… cubrí mis ojos con –mis o– las manos, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando deje caer el edredón sobre el suelo; al ver que mi cuerpo no era mi cuerpo… y solo llevaba puesta ropa interior masculina…_

–Diamante, buenos días _–saludo una joven que me vio de pies a cabeza, pero ¨yo¨ o ¨eso¨ cerró la puerta sin la más mínima educación._

–¿Quién demonios eres? ¿Qué haces en mi cuerpo?

_Eso mismo me preguntaba yo… Me hinque y me volví a cubrir con el edredón._

–_Esto es un sueñ… esto es una pesadilla… esto es una pesadilla_

_Trate de convencerme, y sin ninguna consideración ¨eso¨ me pellizco el antebrazo._

–_Oye, me dolió… cómo te atrev… ¡Oh, no… Me dolió!_

_Me incorpore y comencé a llorar a grito abierto. No sabía que más hacer, ante tan descabellada situación._

–_¡Cállate, es patético verme de esa forma! Además, llorando no vas a arreglar nada._

_Se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro, cruzo los brazos y suspiro. Trate de calmarme y entonces recordé._

–_¿Qué hora es? _

–_Más de las dos de la tarde, y por tu culpa no asistí a mi primer día de clases en la universidad… _

–_No eres el único que tenía algo importante que hacer hoy. ¡Perdí mi vuelo a Londres! –en un ataque de furia tome uno de los adornos de cristal cortado que se encontraba sobre la mesita de centro, y lo estrelle sobre el suelo._

–_A parte de arruinar mi vida, destruyes mi departamento… _

_Vio con furia el mosaico destruido… pero yo no estaba conforme, y tome otro adorno más pesado. Trato de detenerme y entre jaloneos los dos caímos al suelo… Y sí… para mi mala suerte, fui yo quien quede debajo, amortiguando su caída y entonces abrieron la puerta de la entrada del departamento._

–_¡Diamante, esto es el colmo del descaro!_

–¡Me llamo, Serena Tsukino! –le grite. En realidad no buscaba convencerlo, más bien me quería convencer a mí misma. No medí mi fuerza y termine haciendo a un lado de forma brusca a ¨mi propio cuerpo¨.

–Prefiero no saber que droga te has metido…

_Darién, sin decir nada más entro en la habitación en la cual había despertado esa mañana. _

–Serena, ahora, dime quién diablos eres… y qué harás para regresarme mi cuerpo…

_Me vio con furia… No pude sostenerle la mirada, aún no podía asimilar que frente a mí se encontraba mi propio cuerpo; y yo me encontraba en el cuerpo de aquel desconocido, y por si fuera poco, patán._

_**Continuara…**_

_**C**_

_**Me encantan los cambios de cuerpo, y me anime a crear esta historia llena de enredos, donde Serena y Diamante no saldrán bien librados. XD**_


	2. Diamante

_**C**_

–Oye… ¡Despierta!

–¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar a mi habitación?

–En todo caso, se supone que es mi habitación…

–No te pases de lista…

_Trate de tirarla de mi cama con ¨mi pie¨, pero olvide que no se trataba de ¨mi pie¨. Yo mido 1.81 m y ella 1.69 m; esto lo sé, ya que tengo la habilidad de reconocer las características físicas de una mujer e incluso saber su verdadera edad y puedo asegurar que ella es dos años mayor que yo._

–Diamante, necesito que le llames a mi amiga… Se va a preocupar si en unas horas no me encuentra en el aeropuerto…

–Olvídalo. Me importa muy poco lo que piense tu amiguita… además quien te dijo que me podías hablar con tanta confianza.

–Entonces, le voy a contar toda la verdad a tu novio…

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Él no es mi novio! –_grite tan alto que estoy seguro que desperté a la mayoría de mis vecinos._

–Ah, entonces a tu amigo con der…

–¡Cállate y dejarme dormir!

–¡¿Cómo puedes dormir en un momento así?!... A demás el sillón es muy incómodo, bueno si estuviese en mi cuerpo no me quejaría…

_Le aventé la almohada a la cara, para que se callara de una vez. Pero ella en revancha sujeto ¨mis¨ manos y apalanco mi cuerpo sobre su enclenque cuerpo… e inevitablemente sus-mis lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro. _

–Desde que te conozco te la has pasado lloriqueando…

–Y tú te has comportado como todo un patán… Este no es el típico problema que se resuelva siendo positivo…

–Duérmete, y mañana trataremos de encontrar una solución…

–Y quien me garantiza que no te vas a aprovechar de mi cue…

–Estás loca, no eres mi tipo, otra cosa sería si fueses una supermodelo.

Mi comentario pareció ofenderla, y me dejo en paz; bajó de la cama. Inspecciono mi closet, y entre la penumbra me percate que se llevó un pantalón y una sudadera. Sin decir nada más salió de mi habitación. Y para mi desgracia ya no pude conciliar el sueño. Abrí el primer cajón de la mesa de noche, tome la cajetilla que contenía cuatro cigarros; y mi encendedor. Cuando trate de fumar el segundo cigarro sentí náuseas, su cuerpo parecía protestar. El molesto trinar de los pájaros me indico que ya era de mañana. Salí sin mucho ánimo de mi habitación, y ella se encontraba en la cocina platicando con Darien.

–La compadezco por tener un primo como tú…

–Te doy la razón –le sonrió de una forma muy femenina– Somos primos muy… muy...

–Muy lejanos…

Ella se asustó al verme, y para ocultar su nerviosismo se sirvió en un vaso el jugo de naranja que Darien suele preparar por las mañanas.

–Serena, buenos días. Me llamo Darien, disculpa mi actitud de ayer. Diamante ya me comento sobre su accidente en la sala, y que te quedaras con nosotros por unos días, mientras encuentras un departamento… –_dijo mientras sacaba una silla del comedor, para que me sentara, y él se sentó a mí lad_o– Me sorprende que Diamante sea tan caballeroso dejándote dormir en su habitación y se sacrifique durmiendo en un incomodo sillón.

–No me quedo de otra… –dijo ella, mientras estaba a punto de darle un sorbo al jugo.

–Aborrezco el jugo de naranja…

–Tú primo también lo odia, no entiendo su repentino cambio, ya es el segundo vaso que se toma…

–Qué quieres desayunar… –odie la manera en que se estaba comportando Darien con la ¨dichosa prima¨, quien en realidad era yo.

–No desayuno…

–Otra cosa en común con tu primo.

Me sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, pero ahora fue ella la que se sentó a mi lado.

–¿Qué es ese olor? No me digas que fumaste… –_se tapó la nariz_– Eres una persona con muy malos hábitos… recuerda que no es tu cuerpo, y tienes que cuidarlo…

En venganza se tomó el jugo de un jalón. Entonces se escuchó el timbre, y en un santiamén ya me encontraba viendo por la mirilla de la puerta.

–¡Esmeralda, Zafiro! –me lleve la mano al rostro.

–¿Quiénes son?

–No hay tiempo de darte explicaciones, pero tienes que irte con ellos a la Universidad… –_cogí mi mochila que había dejado a un lado del sillón más pequeño, y se la entregue._

–¡Si cómo no!

Se llevó las manos a la cadera, actitud que me hizo ver amanerado.

–Me comunicare con tu amiga, cuando regreses… –_le susurre._

–Lo juras…

–Si dije que lo haré es porque lo haré, pero ya vete…

–Darien, me voy a la Universidad… –_dijo efusivamente_– ¡Ten un buen día!

–Gracias… ¿Igualmente? –_por su tono de voz me percate que él estaba desconcertado ante ¨mi actitud¨ tan amable. _

_Abrí la puerta, no le quedo de otra que salir del departamento, y cerré la puerta._

–Serena, deberías de quedarte más tiempo… eres una muy buena influencia para tu ¨encantador¨ primito –_dijo con sarcasmo y siguió preparando su desayuno. Por la ventana que da a la calle, vi cuando el automóvil de Zafiro se dirigía a la avenida principal._

_Cuando por fin Darien se fue a sus clases. Creí que me sentiría aliviado al encontrarme en la soledad de mi departamento, pero con mayor fuerza fui presa de la incertidumbre y la confusión. Cómo era posible que me encontrara en el cuerpo de la tal Serena. El espejo del recibidor no mentía, ese cuerpo no era mío. _

_Según Serena, a las once de la mañana tenía que tomar un vuelo con destino a Londres, así que se durmió con la ropa que usaría ese día. Y evitar algún contratiempo, así solo tendría que peinarse y maquillarse. También esa noche, se despidió de sus padres y hermano, tenía planeado ir sola al aeropuerto ya que no quería llorar… –cosa que no dudo que hubiese hecho–._

_La ropa que me había puesto para salir esa tarde-noche de domingo; aún permanecía tirada al alrededor de mi cama. Me la puse encima de la de Serena. Y entonces me dispuse a recrear hasta el más mínimo detalle, y encontrar alguna pista que me ayudara a encontrar el motivo de este misterioso cambio. Me coloque mi loción, favorita… Salí del departamento y me dirigí al estacionamiento del edificio, y sorprendentemente mi automóvil se encontraba sin ningún desperfecto. Recorrí algunas calles aledañas, hasta que decidí ir al Bar llamado: __**Cuarto Menguante**__. Aparque mi automóvil a una calle de ahí. Como era de esperarse el bar se encontraba cerrado a esta hora de la mañana, y no pude esconderme de las nada discretas miradas de la gente chismosa._

_Recuerdo que una mujer me estaba coqueteando, y no me dejo otra opción que rechazarla cuando pretendió sentarse a mi lado. Ella ofendida vacío su cóctel sobre mi camisa; la mancha seguía intacta, y era una prueba de que aproximadamente a las 11:00 P.M. aun me encontraba en mi cuerpo… el barman se negó a servirme, y entonces ¿yo?... ¿yo?... Desperté en aquella ridícula habitación, en un inicio pensé que había caído en las garras de la mujer del bar, entonces preste atención a la joven que imitaba mis movimientos. Creí que se estaba burlando de mí, y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y largarme de ahí, mi horrorice al ver que se trataba del espejo del tocador, y ese era mi reflejo. No daba crédito a lo que veían mis ojos, y los talle varias veces… pero, yo ya no era yo…_

–¡Bombón… eres tú!–_un hombre joven se interpuso en mi camino y sin previo aviso me abrazo_– Soy Seiya Kou… –_dijo más que feliz_.

–Yo no te conozco… –dije furioso y me separe bruscamente de ese imbécil. Debería de dar gracias de que no estoy en mi cuerpo, porque ya estaría en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre. Entonces recordé que lo más probable es que ella sí lo conozca.

_**Continuara…**_

_**C**_

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a: ****smilesx568**** . ****Marie Mademoiselle Chiba****. ****azucenas45****, por sus comentarios. Me alegra saber que el inicio de está loca historia les gusto. ¿Qué opinan de este segundo capítulo? ¿Les agrada como Serena y Diamante, van narrando sus desventuras? XD El próximo capítulo, les comentare sobre algo que estoy planeando especialmente para esta historia. Queridas lectoras nos leemos muy pronto ;D**


	3. ¿Es mi culpa?

_**C**_

–¡Tú no eres diamante!

–¡Cállate, no digas estupideces!

_Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle. Su afirmación me asusto y me tomo por sorpresa, cómo es posible que ella se percatara de que yo no soy él… lo más obvio sea pensar que no me estoy comportando como ese patán… sin embargo ha sido tan poco el tiempo que hemos convivido – clase tras clase–, que no creo haber hecho nada fuera de lo común como para levantar sospechas… Ella examino mi rostro, pero no dijo más._

_Zafiro, Esmeralda y yo, caminamos por aquel pasillo en silencio. Los alumnos iban de un lado a otro y nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, mientras comenzaba la siguiente clase, pero, al ver el baño, decidí entrar para refugiarme._

–¿Cómo te atreves ? ¡Salte!

–¡Ah, pervertido!

–Lo siento, me equivoque, creí que era el baño de hombres…

–El baño de hombres está enfrente –_dijo una joven que acaba de entrar_– ¿Eres de primero?

–Sí…

–Con gusto te mostrare la escuela, para que no tengas este tipo de confusiones.

Ella me tomo del brazo y nos dirigimos a la salida del baño… y no es que sea una experta en el tema, pero, creo que me estaba coqueteando… bueno al patán.

Actué como lo hubiese hecho él –_era lo más probable_–. Me zafe de su brazo y me encontré con la mirada acusadora de Esmeralda.

–Los veo en la siguiente clase… –_les grite y me fui._

_Ya en el baño de hombres; había tres chicos, entrecerré mis ojos, abrí la puerta del primer baño, y tenía pensado no salir de ahí. _

_Desde que salí del departamento todo había ido de mal en peor. Me tuve que ir con personas que ni siquiera sé quiénes son… imagino que Zafiro es su amigo y Esmeralda es su novia… Por cierto, el interrogatorio de aquella joven; sobre él porque no había ido a la universidad… me aturdió… Les mentí diciendo: ¨que estaba enfermo¨. _

_Y por si fuera poco, cuando llegamos me lleve una gran sorpresa; Serena Tsukino, quien se la pasaba presentando exámenes extraordinarios, pisaba la Facultad de Ingeniería, y ni más ni menos que como estudiante. Como era de esperarse, mi cerebro se atiborraba de conceptos que no entendía._ _Lo peor llego cuando los dos vasos de jugo que tome hicieron efecto. ¡Noooooooooooo quierooooooo niii recordarloooooooooooo! Y heme aquí por segunda vez en el baño de hombres; escondiéndome. ¿Por qué a mí?... ¡No es justo!_

_De repente la mochila pareció vibrar, revise cada una de las bolsas; en la bolsa de enfrente se encontraba su cartera. Seguí buscando, Hasta que detrás de la ¨tablet¨, encontré un celular. _

–Bueno…

–No me importa lo que tengas que hacer para salir de clase, ven de inmediato a la entrada de la universidad.

–Bueno… Bueno…

_Quien más podía ser… el muy cretino me colgó sin decirme más… ¡Quizá ya había encontrado la solución a nuestro GRAN PROBLEMA!_

_Era la primera vez que anhelaba verlo… por fin toda esta pesadilla terminaría. Así que sin pensarlo corrí con todas mis fuerzas a la dichosa entrada. _

_Tan solo me faltaba cinco escalones, pero, estaba predicho que este día me había levantado ¨con el pie izquierdo¨; siendo este el causante de mi caída. El golpazo fue brutal, y eso que la mochila amortiguo gran parte del golpe. Por unos segundos al abrir los ojos los rayos del sol los lastimaron… Me cubrí con la mano, y no me quedo de otra que levantarme._

–Esto es tuyo…

–¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Frente a mí se encontraba ni más ni menos que Seiya… ¡Seiya Kou! El pareció aturdido con mi grito.

–Creo que debes ir a la enfermería, te has abierto el labio.

–¿Que te paso en el ojo?

–Estoy tratando de encontrar a la persona que me hizo esto… –_se llevó la mano a la nuca; seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa que me cautivo_– ...vi que entro a esta facultad, quizá la conozcas… –_me vio fijamente_– Por cierto no nos habíamos visto antes.

–N… o creo…

–¡Diamante!

_Escuche gritar a Esmeralda, trate de descubrir desde dónde lo hacía, sin embargo, preferí mejor huir de ahí antes de que comenzara otro interrogatorio._

–Tengo que irme… –_dijo Seiya._

_Me entrego el celular de Diamante, el cual había quedado destrozado cuando lo deje caer sobre el piso; me estremecí al sentir la calidez de su mano._

_Mientras veía como se alejaba, reconocí el estuche donde lleva a su inseparable guitarra, aún usaba el que le regale, y sentí la necesidad de detenerlo, de abrazarlo... ¡Este reencuentro no era más que obra del destino! ¡Soy tan afortunada! _

_Antes de dar el primer paso; alguien me jalo la mochila, obligándome a caminar, y no me soltó hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento de la facultad._

–¡Súbete!

_Claro tenía que tratarse del patán. En un santiamén él ya se encontraba en el asiento del conductor, y no me quedo de otra más que obedecerlo. _

–¡Serena!

_Antes de cerrar la puerta escuche que Seiya ¨me llamo¨, y al voltea por la ventanilla vi que él se encontraba en la escalinata del edificio contiguo. Pero Diamante arranco el automóvil, y cuando menos pensé ya nos encontrábamos en la avenida._

–¿Me puedes decir que me paso?

–Me caí de los escalones…

_Le mostré el celular, lo deje en la guantera._

–Te la has pasado destruyendo mis cosas… No dudaría que el intercambio de cuerpos, sea tu culpa. ¡Eres una torpe!... Parezco un matón…

–¡Lo eres! Fuiste tú quien golpeo a Seiya. ¿Verdad? Y por si fuera poco, ¨vestida¨ así, habrá pensado que me convertí en una loca peligrosa…

–El tipo es muy insistente… le dije que no lo conocía, y él no me dejaba ir así que lo golpe… No eres tan fuerte como para noquearlo. Él idiota me siguió hasta a la facultad.

–¿Cómo te atreviste a golpearlo?... y en mi cuerpo… Seiya… tien… tuvo un lugar especial en mi corazón… Él me rechazo… –_esto último no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta._

–No me imagino ¿por qué?

–Ni siquiera debí contarle esto a un patán que no entendería lo que es amar…

–Cómo te atreves…

_Antes de que Diamante me viese llorar, me baje del automóvil, mientras el semáforo estaba en rojo. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, trate de no llorar, pero cuando menos pensé era un mar de lágrimas. En estos momentos nada ni nadie podían consolarme, estaba sola. Entonces le hice la parada a un taxi._

–Por favor lléveme al parque No. 10.

–Si…

_El taxista me veía extrañado por el espejo retrovisor, trate de calmarme y no seguir llorando. Sin embargo la herida de ¨mi¨ labio me punzaba._

–Hemos llegado…

_Tome el dinero de ese cretino, y no me importo, ¨Una de cal, por las que van de arena¨. Le pague al taxista._

_A una calle del parque se encontraba mi casa. Me mantuve a cierta distancia, pensé en la posibilidad de confesarle a mis padres lo que me había pasado. Quizá mi mamá al final terminaría creyendo, pero dudo que mi papá aceptara que su hija se había convertido en hijo._

_Vi que se abría el garaje; mi hermano y mi mamá se encontraba en el interior de la camioneta, entonces recordé que asistirían al festival cultural que se llevaría a cabo en la escuela de Sammy. Esa era mi oportunidad para entrar a la casa. Me escondí detrás del poste, sin embargo dudo que me reconocieran, cuando pasaron a un lado mío. Entonces tuve cuidado de que los vecinos no me viera, y tome la llave que escondimos para las emergencias, la cual se encontraba escondida debajo de la maceta, y cuando abrí la deje en su lugar. Me sentí tan aliviada cuando entre a mi casa, y el olor a la comida de mi mamá me reconforto, y me recordó que no había comido en todo el día. Pero no podía dejar rastro de que alguien había entrado. Así que no me quedo de otra que dirigirme a mi habitación._

_Todo parecía estar en su lugar: la cama estaba destendida. Mi maleta, pasaporte y celular se encontraban en el lugar donde los había dejado. _

_Para mi suerte Diamante me aseguro que no se encontró con nadie de mi familia cuando salió de la casa._

_Abrace mi gatita de peluche que llame Luna, y me recosté sobre mi cama que a diferencia de ese sillón, es cómoda y confortable. Entonces recordé:_

_Estaba muy emocionada porque todos mis esfuerzos se veían recompensados. Al salir de la preparatoria, decidí no presentar examen de admisión a la universidad. Durante los siguientes dos años, trabaje y ahorre la mayor parte de mi salario, para poder mudarme con mi amiga Ami, quien vive en Londres. Tenía planeado estudiar inglés, y cuando lo dominara, daría clases de japonés._

_Mientras hacia mi maleta, me encontré la cajita musical; escondida en el fondo de uno de los cajones. Entonces recordé a Seiya, a mi primer amor. Pese a la decepción, no le cerré las puertas al amor, pero tras dos noviazgos, me di cuenta que necesitaba una explicación de lo que paso. Pero yéndome a Londres, sería imposible el reencuentro._

_Mientras la melodía de la cajita musical me reconfortaba, me recosté y por la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par, vi que la luna tenía un enigmático halo a su alrededor, así que junte mis manos y desee con todo mi corazón volver a verlo, y me quede dormida. _

_Ahora que lo pienso mejor, llegue a la conclusión de que:_

_¡Es mi culpa que Diamante este en mi cuerpo y yo en el suyo!_

_No podía confesarle que este cambio se debía a mi deseo. En primer lugar: es difícil de creer, ni yo me lo creo, y en segundo lugar: está en peligro mi bienestar físico. Así que no le confesara mi culpabilidad. Qué razón tiene mi mamá, cuando dice: ¨ten cuidado con lo que deseas¨._

_Me vi en el espejo de mi tocador. Tenía la leve esperanza de que reflejara mi verdadera apariencia. Pero seguía en el cuerpo de Diamante. _

_Escuche pasos, y reconocí las pisadas de mi papá, quien había llegado del trabajo. Si él me descubría me iba a sacar a patadas de mi propia habitación. Amarre la maleta con mi sabana. Abrí las ventanas que dan al balcón. Y trate de sacarla con cuidado. Afortunadamente no levante sospechas. Guarde mi celular, la cajita musical y mi pasaporte en la mochila. En esta ocasión me llevaría a Luna conmigo. Y trate de bajar por las enredaderas, y por primera vez la condición física y la altura de Diamante me ayudaron a bajar sin ningún problema. Mientras caminaba __por la calle __con mi maleta sin rumbo me sentí perdida._

_Entonces, al único lugar al que puedo ir es donde está mi cuerpo._

**D**

_No me podía contactar con la llorona, y estaba en juego la integridad de mi cuerpo. Pero como había predicho, ella vendría tarde o temprano… y esto me lo confirmo el timbre de la puerta. _

–¿Quién eres?–_pregunto Esmeralda al verme, y por si fuera poco estaba acompañada por aquel tipo llamado Seiya._

_Entonces me di cuenta que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para librarme de dos problemas a la vez._

–Soy la novia de Diamante.

**Continuara…**

_**C**_

_**Me gustaría saber si les está gustando el desarrollo de la historia. Por cierto, ustedes tienen la oportunidad de intervenir en el giro que dará, ¨Pura apariencia¨. Para esto creare varias encuestas. Para más información entren a mi perfil. Nos leemos :3 **_


	4. ¡Lo voy a atrapar!

_**C**_

**Tres semanas después…**

– El estuche con la guitarra, se quedara contigo. No me acompañara… ¡Bombón, regresare!

_El rubor en sus mejillas, no me persuadió; el beso era inevitable. Diferente cuerpo y, sin embargo, la misma sensación que traspasaba los años; desde que fuimos estudiantes de preparatoria hasta ahora. Ella una adolescente con dos coletas y yo un apuesto e inteligente soñador –además de modesto–. Se reencontraban ahora como dos jóvenes adultos, con una perspectiva de vida diferente, con más experiencia y más sueños._

_Esquivo mis labios y abruptamente coloco la guitarra como si fuera una barrera infranqueable. _

– ¿Bombón?

– Yo no… soy yo…

– Entonces, quién eres.

– ¡Diamante!... –_avance tres pasos y ella retrocedió tres pasos, hubiese retrocedido más, pero el gran sillón esquinero, no se lo permitió_–…¡Estoy en el cuerpo de Diamante!

_No avance más y extendí mis brazos, los abrí de par en par. Atormentada por sus temores se abrazó a la guitarra, hasta que los dejo a un lado. Nos abrazamos, no dijimos nada más, estábamos disfrutando el momento. El aroma de su cabello es el mismo; sensación tan agradable y tan anhelada._

_Luna, hacía de mal tercio; la pequeña traviesa, pedía atención. Ágilmente se trepo por las repisas hasta llegar al librero de color blanco y ¨sin querer, queriendo¨ tiro el despertador antiguo. El sonido de la campanilla retumbo por todo el departamento; 7:16 p.m., era hora de partir. _

– Seiya, no volveré a olvidar quien soy –_susurro y me miro convencida._

_Aun así seguía sin entender por qué estaba tratando de zafarse de mis brazos y así evitar EL BESO… La deje escapar, por ahora la dejaría escapar._

– Antes de que te vayas, necesito decirt...

– Bombón, me voy antes de que pierda el vuelo –_dije para distráela, ahora era yo quién quería zafarse de una desconocida conversación que estaría condenada por la premura del tiempo y, deje en su lugar el despertador._

_Agachó la mirada y tomo a Luna entre sus brazos; la muy ¨ladina¨ plácidamente ya se estaba acurrucando._

– Bombón, ten en mente que esta no es la despedía.

_Me acomode la mochila –con lo más indispensable–, cogí mi pasaporte que se encontraba sobre la mesa de la sala y lo guarde en la bolsa de mi gabardina._

– ¡Lo voy a atrapar!

_Camine por el pasillo del recibidor y antes de cerrar la puerta, prendí el interruptor de la luz, contemple el bello resplandor de su sonrisa. Ese gesto me dio la certeza de que tardase lo que tardase, Bombón se encontraría bien._

**Continuara… Espero XD**

_**C**_

Hace años les prometí que esta historia estaría llena de enredos, y este capítulo lo confirma.


End file.
